


You're A Mean On, Mr. Grinch written by AI

by krappyFics



Series: AI written fics [5]
Category: how the grinch stole christmas - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krappyFics/pseuds/krappyFics
Relationships: the grinch/christmas
Series: AI written fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970278





	You're A Mean On, Mr. Grinch written by AI

You're a mean one, Mr Grinch  
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus  
You're as charming as an eel  
Mr. Grinch!  
You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel! The banana is the most impressive round of the banana. He's not a human and he's a giant, big, round guy, so we'll call that "the banana of banana." I like it a bit because it's my whole banana-sport, and that just makes this one pretty interesting.

WALKER

Now I can tell you how you got me, Mr. Grinch

And the only way I can get you was by taking a walk. Just a couple of steps and then you had me on a walk together. I'm sure one of the other guys would be very enthusiastic about this.

Mr. Grinch, what's out there for you?

Get a workout!

(Alligator Face Sheet)

"You never know what to ask for!

In regards to the rest, I'd always said I'm a very good friend, but I'm not, uh, actually a good friend.


End file.
